


Summer

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter remembers the first summer in Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of cereta's Grading Hell Theater posts.

Peter Pevensie couldn't help but laugh quietly behind his hand when his father ranted at the radio programs' constant declarations about such basic things as opening windows and drinking water during the heat wave.

He'd had to make much more basic declarations than that during his first summer in Cair Paravel, when even the grandmothers of Narnia couldn't remember as much as a day much above freezing.


End file.
